User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/Ministerial Order: Ban on all communication with potco-world-roleplay.wikia
21 MAY 1749 '' ''WESTMINSTER HALL OFFICE OF THE PRIME MINISTER Good Evening, it has come to the attention of His Majesty's Government that several members of this wiki and this kingdom have frequently visited and entertained a known individual that some time ago was declared a discreditable source of information. Pearson Wright is the individual I refer to. Now, I know several days ago we were all invited to his domain to discuss the possibility that Pearson would relinquish his claims on all of Europe, but of course like most discussions with Pearson, they stray away from the original topic and move on to something completely different. Why, may you ask? It was most evident that Pearson only desired to lure us onto his single-user wiki to discuss his real intentions. Pearson then admitted to DDoSing TLOPO, and their associated websites as well as having the confident belief that he will 'take over' the TLOPO project. Pearson then stated that he was only DDoSing TLOPO as a countermeasure to JDP/Mike Wass attempting to hack into his bank account. No definite evidence on this accusation was ever presented in chat, but he assures us that a video that will expose the TLOPO team will be released in the near future. We will simply have to wait and see. Another intention Pearson made quite clear is that he once again wanted to 'unify' all the role-play nations onto a single wiki where he would be founder of and have incredible influence over. The only difference in this case is that he threatened that if we did not unite under his banner, we would be excluded from the 'official' role-play on his TLOPO, or as he phrased it that he would 'remember whose side were chose in the conflict' between JDP and himself. I stand by my original statement that I said several years ago on POTCO when presented with the truth that Pearson used Python Injector, stole people's accounts, impersonated the people to whose accounts he had stolen, then terminated those accounts across several occasions, but if that was not criminal enough, Pearson more recently attempted to sell 'fake' TLOPO Alpha-Keys for profit in hope that Disney would order the shutdown of TLOPO for breaching the original terms that TLOPO or any project similar to it may not collect any form of currency, or that would be seen as profit, which would be a violation of copyright. I will not negotiate with terrorists. But, unfortunately Sir Joseph Grey did attempt to negotiate with the cyber-terrorist as I may more correctly label him as; he is also the reason this wonderful declaration of a new era exists with him and myself being named administrators of along side Pearson. He disobeyed direct orders to say nothing when asked if we would agree with Pearson's proposals. He felt the incentive to speak on everyone's behalf simply because I remained silent and as if he truly represented you all with the best interests at heart. There is no interest that is related to Pearson that could be remotely considered to be the best course of action unless that interest is to avoid him, ignore him, ban him, or shun him from the real POTCO role-play, and not his deluded version he claims is true. History is not written by one man. History is written by the victors, and I see no victory in siding with someone who has the ability to DDoS others and threaten them on a now a physical level rather than a virtual level. Sir Joseph Grey will await a tribunal of inquiry led by the Lord Chancellor on the charge of seditious libel and high treason. His fate will be decided then. Furthermore, anyone within this kingdom found from this day forward on the potco-world-roleplay wikia will be charged with treason, and conspiracy with a cyber-terrorist. From the Desk of the Prime Minister of Great Britain, From the Office of the Chancellery, From the Office of the Secretary of War, Category:Blog posts